It is known to place young plants or plant seeds in a substrate consisting of a carrier (a so-called “plug) consisting of a material rich in fibre which is held together by means of an adhesive, and to place said plug in a cultivating tray, so that the roots of the plants remain separated. In this regard, the terms “seed” or “root” are to be understood to include: a rooted cutting, an unrooted cutting, a tissue culture of a plant, or a substrate (“plug”) with a rooted plant. This method is not suitable for use with plants having already developed, vulnerable roots, however.
Such plants can be propagated from seeds, for example, or from cuttings. A problem which occurs in particular with epiphytic orchids and similar plants is that the aerial roots of orchids grow relatively long and in all directions in a short period of time. If for economic reasons the orchids are placed close together in a substrate, their roots will become entangled, making it difficult to separate the plants at a later stage. Another problem is that young roots may be damaged when the plants are transplanted. Another problem is that cultivated plants cannot be handled in an automated process.